A LongHardGood Night
by Infection13
Summary: Matt decided to visit his little brother. The only problem is both Matt and Randy hated each other. Will Randy behave while Matt spending the night at his home?


**Title: **A Long-Hard-Good Night

**Ratings****:** Mature

**Genre:** Humor, Romance

**Pairings: **Randy Orton/Jeff Hardy

**Info: **The same Randy and Jeff from "The Viper's Venom". When I write this pairing, I will refer their background from my previous story. Guess, I'll make them as my official 'couple' from now on XD.

**Summary:** Matt decided to visit his little brother. The only problem is both Matt and Randy hated each other. Will Randy behave while Matt spending the night at his home?

**Warning: **Rated M for slash, smut, m/m sex, slight Hardycest, maybe.

**Disclaimer**: Do I own them? In my head, maybe. In real life? Hell no! I do not own them. This is a pure fiction so don't take it too seriously. I'm not making money out of it so don't sue me.

* * *

The door bell rang. Matt waited patiently at the front door of Randy Orton's luxurious residence, hoping for someone to open the door and greeted him. However, nobody seems to show up after a long wait. Matt could hear Jeff's dog Lizzie kept barking from inside. Matt rang the door bell once again with a slight frown on his face. He saw both Randy and Jeff's cars parked nicely in the car porch so it was impossible if they were not at home right now. Matt was starting to get worried but then his fear subsided when he heard the door clicked from the other side. Matt let out a relieved sigh as he saw Jeff at the door with a surprised look on his face.

"Oh Matt, it's you. You should call first y'know," Jeff said while fixing his hair and his t-shirt in haste before opening the door wider for Matt to come inside. Lizzie kept barking gleefully and standing up on her two legs, seeking for attention. Matt crouched and patted Lizzie's head appreciatively. He kissed her several times as a reward before he stood up to meet his brother.

"I just want to make a surprise visit on my brother. How are you doing, Jeffro?" Matt asked as he hugged his brother dearly. Jeff gladly hugged him back but disengaged from Matt fairly quick, which made Matt felt strange of his brother's behavior. "Something's wrong Jeff? You don't mind if I come to visit you guys, right?"

"Oh, no. Not at all," Jeff responded with a nervous laugh while fixing his shirt's collar.

"You sure? Did I just come in a bad timing or anything?" Matt asked curiously as he furrowed his eyebrows. He swore he just saw something red on Jeff's neck.

"No, it's fine. I'm so happy that you decided to visit us. Look, we're about to make our self dinner. I hope you can join us tonight," Jeff suggested as he made his way straight to the kitchen while Matt followed with Lizzie.

"Sounds like a good plan. I'm famished," Matt sat comfortably on the stool chair as Jeff handed him a bottle of beer.

"Since when you're not?" Jeff said sarcastically and they both laughed. Matt never argued with the fact and he didn't take it too personally, since it was his brother that made the joke. He just loved his brother too much.

As Matt took a swig of his beer, he realized that Randy was nowhere to be found. He was wondering where the hell was that cocky bastard must be. Matt never liked Randy in so many ways and he was so glad that Randy was not there at the moment.

"So, where's that beloved asshole husband of yours? Isn't he supposed to come in here and annoy the hell out of me? " Matt asked cynically while taking another swig of his beer.

"I heard someone mentioned me," came the all too familiar annoying voice ringing in Matt's ear. He knew that voice. Matt turned his head towards the main door that led to the kitchen. He was completely surprised and repulsed by the sight of Randy before him.

"Oh, shit. You gotta be kidding me," Matt grunted his disapproval as Randy proudly walked into the kitchen showing off his semi-hard erection bobbing between his legs. Jeff's mouth hanged open in disbelief as he saw Randy buck naked in such improper place, even Lizzie had to bark at Randy.

"Miss me, 'Matty'?" Randy mocked as he puckered his lips to Matt for a kiss.

"Shit, stay away from me, ass face," Matt dodged the kiss while Randy snickered amusingly. He just loved to tease and annoy his brother-in-law. Randy walked towards Jeff and gave him a very long passionate kiss shamelessly in front of the older Hardy. Matt could see Randy's right hand started to roam Jeff's backside. He gave him a firm squeeze on his ass several times before he disengaged himself and headed towards the fridge. Matt rolled his eyes in annoyance from the visual abuse of the two lovebirds. First, being naked then Randy molested his brother in front of him. He definitely didn't want to see that. "Is it necessary for you to do that?"

"Do what?" Randy asked without even looking at Matt as he rummaging in the fridge. He settled for an orange juice in the end.

"Go naked around the house showing off your ding-dong like that?"

Randy smirked arrogantly. "I like going naked after I done boinking your brother," Randy responded bluntly as he took a swig of his orange juice. Matt saw Jeff's cheek blushed in all shades of red. No wonder why he was always suspiciously being seen in disheveled state most of the time. Figures.

"So, you did this in front of everyone? Even your dad?" Matt asked skeptically as he tried to annoy Randy at the same time.

"No. Just you." Randy pointed his index finger to Matt.

"Why me?" Matt snapped back but he couldn't help himself from staring at Randy's balls and penis dangling between his legs. The guy was packing even when he was soft.

"I don't know. I just love to mess around with you, since you're…" Randy coughed purposely. "…_straight_," He coughed again and drank his juice innocently. He knew that statement would definitely make Matt pissed off right away.

"Hey, I am straight," Matt stated furiously.

"Whoa, someone's look offended. Why so serious? " Randy imitated Joker's famous phrase from The Dark Knight movie and chuckled arrogantly. Matt's face turned red in embarrassment. He shouldn't be so defensive about it in the first place but he did anyway. Randy, on the other hand, knew Matt's dark little secret. He knew Matt was a bisexual even before Jeff told him about it. He was one of those people who declared himself as straight even though he obviously has sexual attraction towards the same gender. That was one of the reasons why Randy tends to annoy him so much. He just hated some pussy boy in-denial like Matt.

Jeff had enough with those two and he decided to cool things down. "Okay, guys knock it off. Randy, will you please put on your pants right now and help me with the dinner? Matt is going to join us tonight, if you don't mind" Jeff pleaded while batting his eyelashes to his husband. Randy always has a soft spot for Jeff. The look that Jeff gave him made Randy's heart melted instantly, thus, he kissed Jeff's forehead as a sign of agreement. Lizzie, at the same time, kept barking over and over again at Randy without real reason. Randy started to get annoyed by the dog's ear-piercing bark.

"Shut up, Lizzie," Randy scolded the dog but she kept barking and jumping non-stop.

"Yeah, you better put your pants on, you horndog. Nobody wants to see your twig and berries. Even the dog doesn't like it. And don't forget to wash your hands too. Ain't nobody going to get your _cooties_," Matt complained irritatingly.

"Oh, you're just jealous because my meat popsicle is way bigger than yours," Randy responded arrogantly with a big grin spread across his face as he made his leave.

"Asshole," Matt murmured quietly to himself as he took a swig of his beer. Jeff just shook his head, smiling in amusement as he witnessed the childish bash talking between the two grown-ups. They were always like that all the time and Jeff didn't give a damn about it. "I still don't get it. How could you ended up with that prick? He's a big time asshole."

Jeff just laughed. "Randy is a good guy, Matt. He may be a jerk to others but he's a total sweetheart when it comes to me. I love him. He never laid a single hand on me or anything so don't you worry," Jeff reassured his brother.

Matt smiled. "He's lucky our dad likes him, Jeff. That son of a bitch really knows how to work his charm around the old man. You know our dad never trust or like other people that easily."

"And that proved I've made the right choice, yes?" Jeff responded with a huge smile spread across his face. Even though Matt hated Randy so much, he couldn't agree more with logic.

Matt just shrugged. "Well, as long as you're happy with your life, then I am happy for you too, Jeffro. But still, I don't like him. Just wanna let you know that," Matt reminded his brother.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Thanks Matt. I really appreciate that," Jeff replied happily and hugged his brother dearly.

Randy helped Jeff with the cooking while Matt volunteered to help set the table. They were having chicken parmesan, garlic rolls, and salad for dinner. To Jeff's surprise, both Matt and Randy were behaved during dinner and they seemed to forget everything they had talk about before. After cleaning the dishes, both Matt and Jeff retired to the living room so they can chat while watching some movies. Randy said he'd be back, he had to go out to get some cigarettes. Matt talked about a lot of things from their career to their hometown friends back in North Carolina. They seemed to have a jolly good time together until it was getting a bit late, Matt decided to make his leave.

Jeff kindly suggested his brother to stay the night. Matt declined at first. He didn't want to be bothered by the sight of Randy the next morning but then his brother kept insisting him to stay and even promised Matt that he would make double-cheese eggs benedict for breakfast. Matt wasn't going to say 'no' for that. That was one of his favorites. His brother sure knew his way around him, Matt thought. Later, Jeff showed his big brother the guest bedroom which happened to be next to Randy and Jeff's.

Meanwhile, in the master bedroom, Randy had just finished brushing his teeth and he was ready for bed. As he laid himself down onto the mattress, he found out something was not right. His Jeffy was missing. Randy let out a frustrated sigh as he lethargically got out of the bed and made his way to Matt's room next door. Jeff and Matt were still talking, as he found out, even when it looked like Matt was ready to get some sleep. It seemed that both Hardys had a lot to catch up, they didn't seem to realize that Randy was there at the door. Randy started to feel that he was being ignored and a slight jealousy rose upon him.

"It's getting late. You want Jeffy to tuck you in, Matt?" Randy sarcastically interrupted them while leaning at the door lazily, crossing his arms. He couldn't help it. Not having Jeff by his side on the bed made him an awful cranky mess. When Matt wanted to respond, Jeff quickly cut him and said his goodnight to his brother. He didn't want to hear another fight between the two again. Randy kept staring at his blonde husband desirably and he couldn't help himself from slapping Jeff's meaty buns as he made his way out of the room. Matt shook his head in disbelief of Randy's shameless manner. As Randy was about to close Matt's door, he peeked inside, a mischievous grin spread across his face before saying, "Good night, Matt. And have a sweet wet dream." Randy winked at his brother-in-law as he closed the door. Matt obviously didn't like the look on his face. He suspected Randy must have something up in his sleeves to annoy him, again and again. He just knew it!

Randy smiled wickedly as he walked into his room. He happened to have a little evil plan in his head right now and all he needed to do is waited for Jeff to come out of the bathroom. Randy quickly took off his silk pajama pants and made himself comfortable under the duvet. It didn't take too long for Jeff to re-appear in the bedroom wearing nothing but his purple boxers. He always looked good in purple and Randy really admired his beauty. Just staring at Jeff would make his majestic rod went hard in no time and he couldn't imagine how hot it was going to be when he got the chance to tap that sexy ass.

Randy patted the mattress beside him. Jeff faithfully obeyed and quickly slipped himself comfortably under the duvet, snuggled closer to Randy.

"Why can't you be nice to Matt?"Jeff asked as he traced his index finger all over Randy's chest playfully.

"I am being nice to him. Usually I will punt kick anyone who's trying to be a smart ass or something," Randy replied as he lifted Jeff's chin and planted a tender kiss to his lips. Jeff let out a small gasp but responded immediately by sending his tongue into Randy's mouth. They shared a deep and passionate kisses while their tongues danced, building heat of lust in each other bodies at the same time. Their kisses slowly grew more intense as Jeff bit Randy's bottom lip teasingly that triggered the Viper to set another fiery feverish kiss on the Enigma while his hands started to roam all over Jeff's body. He slightly jumped and stopped Randy at once as those nasty hands wanted to go further down his buttock. He immediately sat himself on the bed, panting hard from the lack of oxygen in the aftermath of their heavy makeout.

Randy tilted his head in confusion."What's wrong, baby?"

"Matt is in the next room. We don't want to wake him up or anything," Jeff explained in a slight whispering tone.

Yep, that was the plan. Randy wanted Matt to have a hard time sleeping. Randy mouth twitched in amusement but he tried to look as innocent as possible. "We'll do it quietly," Randy suggested.

"Quiet? Baby, we never had quiet sex. You know how loud you can be and how loud…I can sc-scream," Jeff admitted shyly and Randy saw his cheeks started to blush. He looked so cute and Randy loved it. "Besides, we just had sex earlier, remember? Can't we just…postpone this?"

"Postpone? Baby, Randy Jr. doesn't like the sound of that. Nuh-uh. I mean, look!"Randy swatted the duvet away to reveal his manhood which was already in its full-mast and leaking precum. Jeff's eyes widened when he saw his cock stood erect and proudly, looking like it was about to burst any minutes. How fast. "You have to take care of this, baby. You will be giving me the freaking blue balls if you don't do so. Now, please Jeff. We'll try to be as quiet as possible, hmm?" Randy pleaded while caressing Jeff's cheek lovingly. After a long thought, Jeff finally nodded his head in agreement. He was so hard himself under the purple boxers and he definitely didn't want to ruin his romantic night with his beloved Randy either.

Randy kissed his lips and Jeff responded by kissing Randy back ever so passionately. Randy slowly laid Jeff back onto the bed while giving him a soft lingering kiss along his jaw and down to his neck. Several hickeys from their previous sex obviously could be seen and Randy sucked hard on those sensitive skin again to create another mark on Jeff. He just loved to show others how desirable Jeff was to him by planting lots of love bites on those creamy white skin. Jeff moaned in delight as Randy kept sucking on his neck while his other hand kept playing with Jeff's stiff nipples, rolling them between his fingers. Randy rubbed his thumb across the nipple in circular movement and that sent delicious shivers straight to Jeff's spine, made him arched his back and begging for more. He knew Jeff loved it when he played with his nipples like that and Randy kept fondling it affectionately. Randy went lower and sucked one of the nipples, swirling his tongue around it several times before he moved to give the other one the same sweet treatment. Jeff let out a short gasp when Randy tugged on his nipple teasingly before sucking it again into his mouth hungrily.

Randy moved downward to his belly and planted sweet kisses all along. Jeff whimpered sweetly when Randy's tongue dipped into his navel, sending another shiver down to his spine. He tugged on Jeff's belly stud playfully while his hands sliding Jeff's purple boxers off his legs in the same time. Now that Jeff was completely naked, Randy could see his dick was as hard as himself and the tip was oozing precum. Randy could tell that Jeff wanted him to touch his cock by the look of his flush horny face but that could wait. Randy had something else planned in his mind right now as he wanted to focus on his task to annoy the other Hardy in the next room.

Randy raised and spread both of Jeff's legs in the air. Jeff held his breath anxiously as he knew what was coming up next. He knew if Randy started to go down there, he was unable to control himself thus he would make lots of noises. Randy went straight for Jeff's pink pucker and gave him a long passionate swipe to the opening. He kept teasing Jeff's tight opening by flickering his tongue across his love hole swiftly and that made Jeff let out a loud moan involuntarily. Randy grinned wickedly on his success and he kept lapping and sucking on Jeff's hole relentlessly. Jeff couldn't help but to squirm and whimpered sweetly on the bed. He even had to cover his own mouth with his hands to stop himself from screaming over Randy's assault but failed completely. The sensation was too damn much and Jeff inadvertently yelped loudly as he could feel Randy started to slide two fingers inside him. His body arched off the bed as Randy's expert fingers slid in and out of him frantically. Jeff let out a loud moan and whimpered as Randy greedily lapped and fingered his hole in the same time. Randy was so good with his tongue and fingers and that drove Jeff absolutely crazy.

"God, Randy. That feels so good. Fuck me. Fuck me, please. I want you now, "Jeff moaned out loud sluttishly, definitely not caring about his brother in the next room anymore. Randy just grinned evilly and he was wondering if Matt had heard them. He sure as hell that Matt did, and he should by now.

**_*Matt's room*_**

Matt definitely couldn't sleep. How could someone expected to get some sleep when being tortured by all the sound that coming from the next door activities. Of course, he heard his brother moaned and whined obscenely and non-stop in the next room. He was so hard he cursed himself about his brother having all the luck. And since he hadn't got laid in the past six weeks, he needed to get off so badly. With a frustrated grunt, he slid his hand into his boxers and started masturbating. He knew he shouldn't jacked himself off while listening to his brother. This was just so wrong but he didn't care. To Matt, as long as it didn't involve blowjobs or intercourse, he found nothing was wrong about it. Later, the sound of a frantic headboard slamming into the wall could be heard. Matt knew exactly what was happening in the next room as he could hear that bastard Randy started talking dirty words out loud. Matt was getting harder as ever and he kept pumping his shaft furiously, hoping to end his misery as soon as possible.

Randy hooked both of Jeff's smooth legs over his shoulders as he drove his cock all the way into the tight heat. He started with a good rhythm of slow penetration at first but deep enough to cause their bed headboard thumping against the wall. Randy furrowed his brows in concentration as he kept pumping his hip into Jeff's warm tunnel, savored the sweet delicious sensation to be deep inside of his lover. Jeff was always unbelievably tight even though they were just having sex several hours ago. Jeff gasped sweetly as he could feel Randy's thick cock kept stretching him wide open and hence, forced him to take the entire length and girth in no time. Jeff'ass felt so full and stretched beyond limit and the sensation was totally indescribable.

"Oh, fuck baby. You're so tight. So fucking tight," Randy moaned out loud while still thrusting frantically.

"Harder, Randy. Fuck me harder," Jeff panted huskily as he raked his nails down Randy's back unintentionally. Randy hissed in slight pain as a result but at the same time it drove him even wilder. He pulled his cock out almost completely before thrusting back in hard, making direct contact to Jeff's sweet spot dead on. Randy kept doing the same routine several times and he'll make sure his cock kept brushing Jeff's prostate upon reentry. Jeff let out a loud yelp and panted sluttishly when Randy kept stabbing his love button relentlessly. He just loved to hear Jeff's moaning, especially when in need. His voice was so fucking sexy and Randy would never gonna stop showing his love and affection to him in the most intimate way.

Randy pounded Jeff even harder, faster and rougher. The muscles of Jeff's ass clutched on Randy's throbbing cock in a death grip drove Randy absolutely insane. "So good. You fucking choke my cock, sweetie. You like it when I'm pounding into you like this, huh? You like that? Open up your boy pussy for me, baby. Yeah! Take it like a good little bitch you are," Randy jabbered out loud on purpose. He wanted Matt to hear this so badly. Jeff's mouth fell open from the intense pleasure he just received over and over again. He shamelessly moaned and whimpered out loud by the sweet torture; arching his body wantonly as Randy slammed into him hard, fast and rough, therefore causing the headboard to keep slamming into the wall even frantically.

"God, Randy. I wanna cum,"Jeff gasped harshly while still clinging to his husband dearly. Randy immediately took hold of Jeff's abandoned cock in his hand and started stroking it furiously. Randy knew Jeff was about to approach his climax as he could feel his inner wall started to tighten its grip around Randy's enormous cock.

"Say you love me, baby. Say you love me," Randy demanded as kept stroking and pounding Jeff relentlessly.

"I love you, Randy," Jeff panted breathlessly as he savored the feeling of Randy's cock kept brushing his love button inside.

Randy slapped Jeff's right ass cheek. "I can't hear you. Louder. Say you love me. Say you fucking love me," Randy slapped his ass again and impaled into Jeff even harder.

"I love you. I love you, Randy. I fucking love… Oh, Randy. Randy!"Jeff screamed his heart out as he came without warning. His body stiffened and shaking as he kept spurting his seed real hard onto Randy's hand, chest, torso and even his own belly. Randy moaned delightfully as he could feel Jeff clenching him hard around him due to his orgasm. It felt so unbelievably good and Randy shoved his cum covered fingers into the blonde's mouth. Jeff never had problem swallowing his cum before and he happily sucked on those cum-coated fingers clean in the most sluttish manners. Jeff scooped some of his own cum from his belly and smeared it to Randy's lower lips. Randy darted his tongue out to savor the salty sweet taste of Jeff's essence in his mouth as he continually pounding into Jeff's mercilessly.

Randy was so close himself. His cock twitched and throbbed like crazy and he desperately needed to release his seed so badly. Randy took a hold of Jeff's face in his hands while he kept pounding him harshly. He wanted to look into Jeff's emerald green eyes when he came. Several more hard thrusts were enough to bring Randy to the edge. He spilled his release deep inside of Jeff with a long loud wail that Randy thought would break all windows and mirrors in the room. His body trembled violently as he kept spurting his warm cum furiously inside of his lover. Randy could feel some of it drooling out of Jeff's love hole and dribbled down to his own balls. Randy collapsed instantly onto Jeff as his orgasm subsided, still panting harshly in exhaustion. Jeff sure he was pretty sore all over but hell, like he would ever complain. He cherished each and every moment he had with Randy in the most passionate way. Jeff wrapped his arms around his husband affectionately as they laid together silently to catch their breath after their another intense heated love making session for that day.

"Randy?"Jeff called out his husband softly, breaking the silence.

"Hmmm?" Randy muttered in response. He finally pulled himself out slowly and laid beside Jeff, cuddled him lovingly in his arms.

"Do you think Matt heard us?" Jeff asked curiously and Randy just giggled amusingly at Jeff. He could be too naïve sometimes, asking questions that he already knew the answer. Randy kissed his lips to shut him up and pulled Jeff closer into his embrace. When they were about to go into slumber land, they heard an indistinct groaning and grunting sound in the next room.

"Is that…Matt?" Jeff asked curiously. Randy's lips twitched in amusement as he knew his plan worked. Randy tried to hold his laughter as he didn't want Jeff to know that he did everything on purpose.

"Nah. I think it's your dog, Lizzie,"

"My dog doesn't sound like Matt," Jeff stated and started to raise his left eyebrow. Jeff always did that when he knew Randy was up to no good and he needed some good explanations for it. Randy just smiled innocently and pulled Jeff into his embrace again. He nipped and darted out his tongue teasingly at Jeff's earlobe, causing Jeff to flinch.

"Maybe Matt is having a nightmare," That was the cheesiest explanation Randy could come up with. He knew Jeff was not buying it but at least his plan worked. His evil plan to annoy the dark-haired Hardy has succeeded. Jeff tilted his head in confusion as he saw a big evil grin spread across Randy's face. At that moment, Jeff knew Randy was up to no good again for that night.

**_*Matt's room*_**

Matt thrashed restlessly all over the bed. He still couldn't sleep. He had two pillows to cover his ears as he heard another commotion in the next room. Frenzied headboard thudding, bed squeaking, and the sound of skin slapping against skin; Randy and Jeff were at it again. They moaned and wailed shamelessly like there was no tomorrow. Matt couldn't take this anymore.

"Fucking fuckbunnies never sleep," Matt cursed furiously as he threw the pillows away. Listening to the obscene sound coming from the next room made Matt hard and aching again. He definitely had a hard time sleeping and he blamed everything on Randy. He made a mental note to never spend a night at the Orton's house again, ever. "You will pay, Orton. You will fucking pay for this." Matt growled in frustration as he unwillingly started stroking and pumping his shaft again viciously while listening to his brother having ferocious sex in the next room.

Oh yeah, it was going to be a very long _hard_ night for Matthew Moore Hardy indeed.

* * *

_Does jacking off by listening to his brother going at it counts as a Hardycest? _

_I'm not so sure myself. Oh well, you decide _XD.

Thanks for reading. Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
